


Loss

by StarrySummers04



Series: Episode Fics [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Episode: s02e18 Awake Arise Or Be Forever Fallen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Alec's feelings when Magnus breaks up with him.





	Loss

Alec had never felt worse. He'd sat the the whole time Magnus was talking about trust, keeping this huge secret from his boyfriend. It wasn't the fact that he'd been asked by his father to keep it to himself, Alec just didn't feel that it would be fair of him to tell Magnus before the rest of the Downworld Cabinet. Alec had planned to tell the rest of the Downworld leaders at the next Cabinet meeting. But, of course, Valentine had to screw that up.

After Magnus had confronted him about the Soul Sword, Alex couldn't hide the fact that he already knew the Clave were lying about having recovered it in the aftermath of the battle at the Institute.

Wanting to give Magnus then space he clearly needed, Alex started stay in at the Institute again contacted Magnus less. Alec always made sure to send a 'good morning x' and a 'goodnight x' text but he never got a reply - which made his heart ache. But he couldn't force Magnus to get in touch before he was ready. That would only push the warlock further away.

The distance was taking it's toll on Alec - he was hardly eating, he got no more than 4 hours sleep every night and would throw himself into paperwork or training. And this was when they were still together.

When Max turned up half-dead, Alec needed Magnus by his side. It hurt the Shadowhunter that he had to go to Magnus' loft in an attempt to speak to him, but at least Magnus was there when Alec needed him. He always was. To the delight and relief of the Lightwood family, Max woke up with no apparent ill-effects. At this, Alec thought the worst part of the day must've already passed. How wrong he was.

Magnus left, knowing the family would prefer their reunion without him being there but Alec couldn't let this opportunity to talk get away. He followed Magnus out of the room and into the hallway. Alec began to thank Magnus for being there when the warlock tore out his heart and shattered it into millions of pieces. They were not together anymore. Alec watched Magnus get into the elevator and disappear before allowing his emotions to get the best of him. 

Alec slumped to the floor and finally let the tears fall. How could he let the best thing that had ever happened to him get away? Alec was still sat on the floor 10 minutes later when Jace came out of Max's room to check on him. Jace had felt his parabati's distress but didn't know if Magnus was still there and he wanted to give Alec some space. Jace pulled his parabati into a hug. "He left me..."


End file.
